ATRAPADA POR ERROR
by Serichigo
Summary: En un universo alterno Isabella tiene una vida tranquila y feliz, bastante monótona a decir verdad, pero un día todo eso cambiaría, ¿Quién diría que el atrasarse unos minutos, el olvidar algo, o el simple hecho de tener un pequeño descuido podrían poner su mundo de cabeza? ¿Cómo logrará Bella escapar del terrible destino que le espera?...
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son creación de ****Stephenie Meyer**** yo solo los utilizo para protagonizar mis retorcidas historias… jejeje **

…

Los portones de la cochera que alquilaba su hermano a un vecino mientras reparaban la suya estaban abiertos, ella estaba sentada en el asiento del acompañante del carro, impaciente miraba su reloj, llevaba casi 20 minutos esperando a Mike, **- ¿Cómo puede ser posible que dure tanto?, cuando Salí de la casa estaba casi listo -** se quejaba la castaña.

Al fin lo vio acercarse y frunció el entrecejo**-¡ya era hora! ¡Ya es mucho con demasiado Mike! faltan 20 para los ocho, en 20 minutos no llegamos a mi trabajo, te dije que te apuraras desde hace rato…-** decía enfadada mientras él acomodaba algunas cosas del auto antes de salir- **¡Mierda mi celular!-** dijo él**- ¿qué?-** pregunto ella **– ves te dije que me recordaras mi cel porque lo tenía cargando y como no me dijiste nada lo deje en el mueble de la sala, voy a tener que ir por él, ya vengo tontita- **dijo el bajando del coche**-¡No puede ser posible!-** dijo ella enojada.

Casi 10 minutos después no había rastros de su hermano, ya era un hecho que llegaría tarde, por culpa de ese baboso llegaría tarde por segunda vez esa semana, tomo el perfume que traía en el bolso y se puso un poco, sabía que a Mike no le agradaba mucho que se perfumara en el carro, decía que la mezcla de olores lo mareaba, pero ella quería molestarlo un rato para desquitarse por su llegada tardía, al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y ni rastro del conductor se frustro**- eso me pasa por ser tan pendeja **(en Costa Rica esta palabra significa miedosa) **y no aprender a manejar-** se reprendía a si misma mientras buscaba el celular para llamar y apurar al muchacho, tan concentrada estaba en esto que ignoro por completo el bullicio de sirenas que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ella, una motocicleta paso casi volando frente a los portones abiertos y se escucho frenar estrepitosamente no lejos de ahí.

**-¡Donde lo metí, estúpido celular por qué no habla!-** rezongaba entre dientes, mientras seguía esculcando su bolso, sintió que se abría la puerta del carro y rápidamente el conductor ingresaba a él, ella sin voltear a verlo se abrochó el cinturón, mientras preguntaba**- tontito ¿no viste mi cel en la casa? es que no lo encuentro en el bolso- **decía volviendo a revisar este, el coche se encendió y ella al no obtener respuesta separo la vista del bolso y volteo a su lado para exigir una contestación, **-¿tontito?...-**

Los hermosos orbes cafés de Bella se abrieron de par en par y se llenaron de miedo, un grito se ahogo en su garganta al ver que quien estaba a su lado no era su hermano, **-Agárrate duro preciosa porque tenemos prisa-** dijo el desconocido con gran arrogancia, poniendo en marcha el auto; ella se quito el cinturón tan rápido como pudo e intento abrir la puerta pero el hombre había puesto los seguros y el auto ya se encontraba en marcha.

Ella vio como cuatro patrullas pasaban a toda velocidad junto a ellos, el tipo soltó una carcajada, **-pobres idiotas esta sí que no se la esperaban-** de un giro repentino el auto cambio de dirección y aumento la velocidad.

Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de confusión y miedo, pero cuando por fin su mente se aclaro, cayó en cuenta que ¡se habían robado el carro de su hermano, con ella dentro!, su mirada cambio rápidamente, ya no reflejaba miedo ahora era dura y enojada, ¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran secuestrado tan fácilmente? Pensaba, se retorció en su asiento y sintió una molestia bajo los muslos disimuladamente tanteo para ver que era, ¡su celular! Gracias al cielo, ahora podría dar aviso de lo que sucedía, con un movimiento rápido lo metió bajo el suéter que tenía sobre las piernas.

Quien dijera que escribir tantos mensajes de texto no era nada productivo debería tragarse sus palabras, porque la práctica que ella tenía en el arte de los mensajes de texto le sería de gran utilidad en ese momento, escribía a ciegas, mirando siempre al frente para no levantar sospechas y esporádicamente miraba a su captor de manera fulminante, reconocía el teclado de su cel a la perfección pero escribía despacio para que el no escuchara el sonido se las teclas, al cabo de un rato por fin logro enviar un mensaje a su hermano.

Desde que empezó el viaje ella no había articulado palabra, el miraba a la castaña de vez en cuando para asegurarse que no intentara nada estúpido, pero solo estaba ahí sentada con la mirada fija al frente, estaba extrañado otra chica en su situación estaría ya histérica, llorando y suplicando clemencia, pero ella no, la muchacha solamente se dignaba a acusarlo con la mirada llena de odio, esto le hacía gracia, también estaba molesto con el mismo, debió bajarla del auto antes de llevárselo, pero no pudo porque las patrullas lo seguían de cerca y no podía arriesgarse a que ella gritando llamara su atención, había sido una suerte ver el portón abierto con el carro dentro de la cochera, también abierto y completamente solo, o por lo menos eso creyó hasta que vio a la muchacha dentro de él, como estaba agachada buscando algo no la había visto hasta que fue tarde.

Ella estaba completamente nerviosa, aunque se había prometido a sí misma no mostrar su miedo, no le daría el gusto a ese cretino. Había puesto su cel en modo silencioso y necesitaba saber si tenía respuesta de parte de su hermano, pero no podía arriesgarse, él la vigilaba así que solo podía dar indicaciones por mensajes de la ruta que seguían para que su familia informara a las autoridades.

**-Y dime lindura ¿cuál es tu nombre?-** la voz de él la hizo sobresaltarse, venia concentrada en su papel de informante, y no esperaba que el dijera nada, el noto su reacción y de una forma burlona dijo**- ¿nerviosa muñeca?-**

**-¡Muérete imbécil!-** se escucho decirlo y de inmediato se arrepintió, ella era la víctima, la que estaba en desventaja y definitivamente no era buena idea provocar a su captor, pero no podía y no quería mostrarse débil, su maldito orgullo no se lo permitiría nunca.

Al escuchar las palabras de ella sus ojos se ensombrecieron, ¿que acaso esa niñita no sabía que podría acabar con ella en el momento que quisiera?, pero se le hizo cómica e inesperada su reacción **– ¿eso quiere decir que no me vas a decir tu nombre?-** Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ella lo miró de forma tal que si las miradas mataran el ya estaría viendo crecer el césped desde la raíz, esa actitud de ella le estaba empezando a gustar, era la primera vez que alguien en una posición tan desfavorable lo retaba. **–Mira si te hace sentir mejor, en cuanto estemos lo suficientemente lejos te dejo a un lado del camino, a mi no me interesa tenerte de rehén, solo me retrasarías.-**

Un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca y su cuerpo se relajo un poco, no confiaba en el pero igualmente intento creer lo que le decía, pero estaba decidida a continuar con su misión, ese maldito terminaría tras las rejas.

Un celular empezó a sonar, definitivamente no era el suyo, volteo a ver y el tipo saco uno de su bolsillo y contesto, **-¡Halo!... si… tranquilo Witherdale logre despistarlos-** pero ella vio como la mirada de él se tornaba desconcertada **– sí, es verdad pero no te preocupes, la voy a dejar a un lado del camino en cuanto esté suficientemente lejos…-** luego su voz cambió **-¿Por qué? Es solo una mocosa sosa y tonta, solo me atrasaría…- **decía **- ¿Pero cómo lo supo?... ¿su informante de la policía? Entonces ¿ya lo sabe la policía**?- exclamo **- ¿pero cómo? todo ha sido limpio, nadie se pudo haber enterado tan rápido…- **Bella vio como su captor fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos, mientras le daba una mirada llena de enojo **- entiendo-** continuó él **- no te preocupes según lo que me dices aún les llevo ventaja…por supuesto que voy a arreglar el problemita-** dijo mientras orillaba el automóvil **- de acuerdo tal vez veinte minutos más de lo previsto porque voy a tener que tomar otra ruta, los veo allí…- **

**-A ver, ¿donde lo tienes?-** interrogo, mirándola fijamente, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Ella estaba ahora más nerviosa, según lo que había escuchado la policía ya había entrado en acción y los cómplices del tipo ya estaban enterados de todo, peor aún, la preocupaba sobremanera que detuviera el carro en ese momento, ¿la dejaría ir o que estaría pensando hacer? ¿Y de que carajos se tenía que ocupar?, estaba meditando en eso cuando lo escucho hacerle la pregunta, ella solo volteó a mirarlo intentando parecer dura y apretando el celular bajo el suéter.

**-Dime pequeña idiota, ¿se te hace divertido verme la cara de imbécil?, ¡DAMELO EN ESTE MOMENTO!-**

Ella no pudo articular palabra, se quedo paralizada por un momento **- ¿Qué acaso eres estúpida? Te di una orden ¡dame el maldito celular!- **

**-Yyyyo, yo nnno se dde q qu qué está hablando-** fue lo único que pudo medio balbucear.

El con la mirada desencajada por la ira la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la volteó hacia él, a causa del violento movimiento ella soltó el teléfono que cayó al piso del carro.

Todo había terminado ya, su última esperanza estaba siendo recogida del suelo del auto por su captor, este le dio una mirada fría para luego revisar los mensajes del celular, jajajaja estallo en carcajadas el conductor **- vaya, vaya, vaya, chica lista, pero…-** la miro fijamente, esos ojos color verde intenso se clavaron en ella haciéndola sentir como si mil navajas se incrustaran en su cuerpo **- … de mi no se burla nadie-** dijo esto mientras tiraba el teléfono por la ventana del carro y se abalanzaba sobre ella, tomándola del cuello y atrapándola contra el asiento.

Estaba sobre ella, con sus grandes y poderosas manos sobre ese frágil cuello, si presionaba demasiado podría quebrarlo como a un palillo de dientes; sin embargo ella no reaccionaba con miedo ni lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, no, ella lo observaba con odio, con ira y eso había hecho corto circuito en su cabeza desde el principio; creyó haber visto sorpresa y hasta un destello de temor en sus ojos cuando la descubrió y la puso en esa delicada situación, pero rápidamente la joven había vuelto a su soberbia posición.

Él la miraba a los ojos, esos intensos ojos cafés llenos de fuego, buscando una respuesta, pero no la conseguía, ella era inquebrantable, él en cambio estaba completamente alterado, el olor de ella era dulce y acido a la vez, como flores y frutas juntas, y algo más, su esencia, el aroma natural de ella junto al del perfume lo hacía enloquecer. Ese olor lo había cautivado desde el momento que se metió en el auto, y ahora que estaba sobre ella todos sus sentidos enloquecían, sentir su respiración agitada y entrecortada, la forma en que luchaba por zafarse de su agarre, el calor del cuerpo femenino, sentir las curvas de ella bajo su cuerpo, todo en esa mujer era una provocación, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ese no era él, el siempre se controlaba, no se dejaba alterar por nada ni nadie, y aunque su mente había encendido todas sus alertas, su cuerpo no parecía hacerles caso.

Que le pasaba a ese tipo, la estaba aplastando, y presionaba su cuello lastimándola, no se podía mover, y esos intensos ojos verdes no se apartaban de los suyos, pero si quería acabar con ella que lo hiciera de una vez, aunque estaba aterrorizada, jamás lo demostraría, si tenía que morir lo haría con dignidad.

Ella noto que la mirada enojada de él cambiaba de repente volviéndose… ¿lasciva?, ¿acaso la estaba escudriñando?, de repente sintió como la respiración de él se agitaba, y las manos alrededor de su cuello perdían fuerza y en vez de estrujar su cuello ahora lo ¿acariciaban?, el empezó a aproximar su rostro al de ella, ¿qué diablos creía que estaba haciendo? Ella jamás lo iba a permitir, cuando la distancia entre los dos era casi nula ella logró reaccionar, y como pudo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y lo empujo con decisión**, - ¡No te acerques a mi maldito degenerado!-** Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras se retorcía y lo empujaba para apartarlo.

**-¡NOO!-** dijo él atrapando sus manos y dejándola inmóvil otra vez.

**-¡Me estas lastimando!-** chillo ella mientras intentaba moverse.

**-¡Quédate quieta!-** dijo el exasperado.

**-¡Jamás!, primero muerta que permitir que me pongas las manos encima ¡maldito asqueroso! -** dijo ella con mirada asesina.

**-Eso se puede arreglar-** contesto él con voz ronca y ojos ensombrecidos.

Ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su espina, intento moverse pero él la tenía atrapada en una prisión de firmes músculos, ¿cómo podría liberarse de él?, era una misión casi imposible, esos ojos que la miraban fijamente la aterrorizaban, pero no le sería tan fácil aprovecharse de ella o dejaría de llamarse Isabella Swan.

Él no podía entender, porque hacía lo que hacía, solo quería asustarla para darle una lección por su impertinencia, pero se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y ahora solo deseaba tocarla y besarla hasta saciarse, sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esa estúpida idea de su mente, pero al verla ahí completamente indefensa, y sin embargo desafiándolo con su mirada y sus palabras hacía que todo su deseo volviera, ella debía ser un volcán en la intimidad.

El sonido de sirenas a la distancia lo saco de sus pensamientos, con un rápido movimiento se aparto de ella volviendo a su asiento y poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente.

**-Dijiste que me dejarías bajar a un lado del camino-** se apresuro a decir ella al ver que el carro se movía.

**-Eso fue antes de que tu brillante idea de informar nuestra posición pusiera en alerta a la policía-** contesto bastante ofuscado.

**-Pero, pero, pero…-**

**-¡Pero nada!-** interrumpió él **- ¿o creíste que sería tan fácil delatarme y correr hacia la libertad?, ¡por favor! Esto no es una película y tú no eres la heroína que salva el día, cometiste el peor error de tu vida, y no solo porque la policía nos pisa los talones, si no porque ahora mi jefe sabe de ti y de tus maravillosas ideas, y quiere que te lleve ante él-** dijo esto dándole una maliciosa mirada que le helo el cuerpo a la muchacha.

En cuanto el se volvió a concentrar en el camino, ella con un movimiento rápido quitó el seguro del auto y abrió la puerta; lanzarse de un carro en movimiento, en especial a la velocidad que iban, era muy arriesgado, pero imaginarse lo que le podía suceder al llegar a su destino definitivamente se le tornaba peor que quebrarse todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Al ver lo que la muchacha intentaba hacer, la tomo del brazo antes que se lanzara, **-¿eres idiota o qué?, ¿acaso quieres matarte maldita estúpida?-** dijo alterado mientras paraba el carro, se abalanzó sobre ella cerró la puerta y puso el seguro para niños para que no pudiera volver a abrir la puerta desde dentro, se acomodo en su lugar lanzándole una mirada asesina y continuó su camino mientras ella solo podía encomendarse a todos los santos y rogarles para que la policía los alcanzara a tiempo.

El sonido de la sirenas se había desvanecido ya hacía muchos kilómetros atrás, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado esta encrucijada; ya había perdido toda esperanza de ser rescatada. Después de su último intento de escape ninguno había articulado palabra, ella seguía con su altanera posición, decidida a no mostrar debilidad ante su captor y él tenía una mirada tan endurecida que le producía un nudo en el estomago de solo verlo, ¿qué pretendería hacer con ella? Se preguntaba con frecuencia, pero las respuestas que le venían a la cabeza no eran nada alentadoras, detestaba admitirlo pero estaba completamente indefensa ante un destino desconocido, darse cuenta de ello le provocaba terror, pero ¿qué podía hacer ante la amenaza que él representaba?

De pronto se descubrió mirándolo, tenía un perfil perfecto, una nariz recta y perfilada, la boca delineada y la piel blanca, sus rasgos masculinos, firmes y delicados a la vez contrastaban con unos ojos de infarto en un tono verde con destellos dorados que ella jamás había visto y un cabello castaño ahora despeinado por el viento, además de eso un cuerpo perfectamente torneado, de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, ella recordaba haber sentido la firmeza de sus músculos cuando estuvo sobre ella, y no solo eso, también recordaba su olor, ese olor a hombre mesclado con colonia fina, además tenía la apariencia de ser muy alto; de haberlo conocido en otras circunstancias seguramente habría llamado su atención de inmediato, es más ni siquiera parecía un delincuente común, se veía muy refinado y arrogante para serlo, ella meditaba en esto mientras analizaba sus rasgos, gestos y movimientos detenidamente.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-** dijo él con una sonrisa torcida, sacándola de de sus pensamientos. Ella al verse descubierta aparto la mirada de forma brusca y se sonrojo, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan débil como para quedarse embobada con ese rufián, aunque estaba aburrida y cansada y definitivamente necesitaba distraerse con algo y ese algo había sido él, es más ella solo estaba analizándolo por supervivencia claro está, en realidad ella tenía que conocer bien a su enemigo si quería salir bien librada de esta situación, se repetía esto a si misma una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**-No tienes que sonrojarte por sentirte atraída hacia mí-** dijo de forma socarrona - **en realidad me extrañaría que no lo estuvieras ya que suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres-** decía tan arrogantemente que a Bella le empezaron a zumbar los oídos.

**-¡No te creas tan importante imbécil!-** expectó ella con muchísima rabia, haciendo que a él se le apagara la sonrisa **- sí, te estaba mirando lo admito, pero no por lo que tú crees mequetrefe, lo hacía porque trataba de adivinar que tienes planeado hacer con migo-** decía mientras le clavaba una fría mirada.

La ira de él había vuelto, no podía creer que esa insignificante criatura le provocara tantas emociones encontradas, quería retorcerle el pescuezo y arrancarle esa lengua afilada que tenía pero a la vez quería callarla a besos y devorarla con pasión, maldición ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, debería deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas y terminar con toda esta estupidez, pero no podía, Diamante le había ordenado llevarla, ¡mierda! ¿Qué podía hacer en este momento?

**-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres cabeza de chorlito? Deberías saber que no es muy inteligente de tu parte provocar a quien tiene tu destino en sus manos-** la miraba con ojos ensombrecidos **- y para responder a tus inquietudes ni siquiera yo se que va a pasar con tigo, ya te lo dije antes, mi jefe me ha ordenado llevarte con él y te aseguro que no será tan indulgente ante tus impertinencias- **sentenció el hombre ácidamente.

Ella contuvo el aliento, sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, su nerviosismo creció desmesuradamente y se sintió desfallecer. El noto su palidez y se sintió orgulloso de por fin quebrantar la dura armadura en la que ella se escudaba desde el principio, la miro arrogante y suspiro satisfecho.

El resto de el camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que por fin anunció de forma arrogante **– ya estamos llegando, ¿ves esas bodegas?, ese es nuestro destino-**

Bella sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, estuvo a punto de vomitar pero se contuvo, su destino estaba escrito aunque ella no sabía cuál era, cada vez veía más cerca las bodegas y no pudo evitar temblar como gelatina, en ese momento se juro a sí misma no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para defenderse o moriría en el intento.

…

**Hola este es el primer capítulo de este fic espero que les haya gustado y continúen leyendo esta historia…**

**No suelo escribir para Twilight pero una amiga me recomendó adaptar mi fic… de verdad espero que les guste... y también espero ansiosa sus comentarios…**

**Abrazos**

**Serichigo…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los Personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo para protagonizar mis retorcidas historias… jejeje **___

_**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro Cap. Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. **_

…

**-Witherdale, ya estoy afuera-** dijo Edward por teléfono, mientras detenía el auto frente a una enorme cortina de metal, esta empezó a subir para permitirles el ingreso a la bodega. Bella se sintió mareada, tenía la boca seca, su corazón amenazaba con salir disparado de su pecho y sudaba frío, pero solo podía esperar.

Cuando la cortina estuvo arriba por completo ingresaron al lugar, detrás de ellos, se cerraba la única salida que podría aprovechar, suspiró porque sabía que sería imposible huir del ese lugar.

Edward detuvo el auto y bajo de él, dejándola dentro, completamente petrificada. Ella observo aquel lugar enorme, lleno de cajas y maquinaria de empaque y transporte, vio como su captor se aproximaba rápidamente a un grupo de hombres, pero no podía escuchar nada; decidió poner atención a sus acciones, a lo mejor así podría descifrar algo de lo que ocurría.

**-Masen, que alegría ver que has salido bien librado de toda esta catástrofe-** decía un hombre de cabello largo y rubio, mientras se acercaba a Edward con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Él recibió el abrazo de mala gana con el rostro inexpresivo, y se aparto casi de inmediato sin corresponderlo **– ¡Demonios Witherdale¡ ya te lo había advertido, ese negocio no me sonaba nada bien; olía a trampa a kilómetros de distancia-**

**-Pero Edward ¿cómo estar seguros de eso?, no se podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, nos hubiera generado millones de haber sido real-**

**-Pero no fue real. ¡Carajo James! Imaginas lo que pudo pasar de haber permitido que te reunieras tú con ellos, como lo solicitaron desde el principio-**

**-Tranquilízate, por dicha no pasó a mayores y ahora todo está bien-**

**-¡Todo está bien!, ¿Todo está bien?, ¿eso es lo que crees?, sabes perfectamente que esto termina de confirmar mis sospechas de que hay un traidor entre nosotros, y a ti solo se te ocurre decir que todo está bien, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?-**

**- Edward, Edward, Edward-** decía el hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos y movía la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro **- no te hagas mala sangre con eso, sabes bien que tarde o temprano caerá el soplón y tomaremos las medidas correspondientes-**

**- Definitivamente Witherdale, no entiendo tu tranquilidad, pero te juro que más temprano que tarde, voy a descubrir al maldito y le arrancaré la lengua con mis propias manos. Después de todo lo que he pasado el día de hoy; el desgraciado debería rogar por no ser descubierto, porque en cuanto lo agarre deseará no haber nacido, lo voy a descuartizar miembro por miembro-**

**- Querido, ¿Para qué voy a preocuparme yo, si tú te preocupas por los dos? Pero… hablando de lo que pasaste, quisiera que me lo explicaras bien. Lo único que nuestro contacto en la policía nos indico era que te seguían los pasos de cerca, pero no especifico nada sobre la emboscada-**

**- Pues mira, cuando me reuní con el tipo lo noté algo nervioso y cuando le informe que tendría que negociar con migo, porque tu no asistirías, se mostro estresado, pero… no molesto como supuse que se pondría, me pareció sospechoso; sin embargo, continué con la reunión. El hombre parecía angustiado y no dejaba de ver hacia todos lados, eso me termino de convencer que algo no marchaba bien; así que decidí terminar con todo eso y marcharme de ahí. Apenas conseguí subir a la motocicleta, cuando una ola de patrullas y policías se acercaban a mí a toda velocidad. Me seguían muy de cerca, por un momento creí que me alcanzarían. Fue en ese momento que vi una cochera abierta con un carro solo y listo para salir. El resto ya lo conoces -** esto último lo dijo entre dientes.

**-¡Ah, es verdad! ¿Dónde está?-** dijo James con una maliciosa sonrisa y ojos brillantes por la curiosidad, parecía un niño a punto de recibir su regalo de navidad **- en el coche-** respondió Edward.

**- ¡Tráiganla!-** ordeno el rubio

Isabella observaba cada detalle de la conversación; por un momento creyó que se olvidarían de ella pero su cuerpo se tenso cuando todos voltearon a verla, casi se desmalla al ver que dos gorilas se acercaban rápidamente. Puso los seguros de las puertas, en un patético intento de mantenerse a salvo; obviamente era inútil, ellos tenían las llaves.

Al abrirse la puerta, uno de los matones la agarro del brazo en forma brusca; Bella chillo al sentir la presión **- ¡Suéltame, maldito cavernícola!-** gritaba desesperada mientras se retorcía intentando soltarse.

El tipo literalmente la arrastro hasta dejarla frente a frente con su captor y el hombre de cabello rubio. Ella se escalofrío al sentir la mirada de todos sobre su cuerpo, analizándola, ¿Qué diablos estarían pensando?... Sabía que a simple vista no era atractiva, ella se encargaba bien de que así fuera, por un momento se sintió aliviada, estaba segura que no provocaría en nadie ni un mal pensamiento, pero era mujer y en muchos casos eso era suficiente para estar en peligro latente. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, tratando de descifrar lo que había detrás de esas miradas. Sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando después de unos segundos, que habían parecido horas, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas.

**- ¡Vaya! de verdad que eres una fierecilla-** dijo de forma socarrona **- Así que… tú eres la pequeña revoltosa que se burlo de nuestro querido Edward en sus narices -** James rompió el silencio mientras caminaba a su alrededor inspeccionándola. Estaba completamente sorprendido, ni en un millón de años la hubiera imaginado así. Era delgada, pero parecía dibujar ciertas curvas en los lugares adecuados, la ropa, además de ser horrible, le quedaba enorme y los zapatos, esos zapatos deberían ser incinerados antes de dañar las retinas de alguien más; sin embargo, era pequeña y delicada; además, tras esa ropa se adivinaba una figura redondeada; no solo eso, tenía el cabello de un color castaño con destellos rubios que parecía sedoso, lástima que lo tuviera atado en esa espantosa coleta, suelto debía ser un sueño. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese rostro angelical; la graciosa naricita respingada, ahora dilatada y arrugada por el enojo; la carnosa y roja boquita dibujada a la perfección; y lo mejor, detrás de esas horrendas gafas, unos grandes ojos cafés que le obsequiaban miradas asesinas, perfectamente rodeados por largas pestañas y enmarcados por delgadas y bien delineadas cejas. Definitivamente, todo un diamante en bruto. Witherdale se relamió pensando en cómo puliría ese diamante.

**-Debes creerte muy lista para haber hecho lo que hiciste-** dijo sarcástico **– ¡Edward, picaron! -** volteo hacia el muchacho **- creo entender porque la trajiste-** Edward frunció el ceño ante el comentario **- Aunque te ves algo joven-** se dirigió a Bella de nuevo lamiéndose los labios, ella noto eso **- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-** continuó.

Una torcida risita apareció en el rostro de la muchacha **– No lo sé, dígame usted ¿Cuántos le gustaría que tuviera?; claro está, para poder satisfacer sus pedófilas fantasías…-** dijo de forma sarcástica pero pausada, disfrutando cada palabra.

A James se le ensombreció el rostro.

Al escuchar semejante insolencia, Alec, uno de los gorilas, se abalanzó sobre ella para golpearla con el dorso de la mano **– ¡Te enseñare a respetar maldita perra!-**

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó; al abrirlos se sorprendió, al igual que todos, al ver que Edward, porque así escucho que le decían a su secuestrador, tenía al atacante sometido contra el piso. James solo observaba divertido la situación.

**-¡Interesante!-** exclamó el líder **– señor Masen, quien lo diría, usted defendiendo a este pequeño dolor de cabeza, estoy impresionado, quien diría que el siempre distante Edward Masen mostraría interés por alguien- **el rubio entrecerró los ojos para analizar la expresión del ojiverde, y luego una expresión macabra se dibujo en su rostro.

Edward soltó a Alec, quien lo miro con odio. Isabella lo miraba asombrada y él se incorporó para volver a colocarse a su lado.

James se dirigió a Edward **- Pues mi estimado Edward, como veo que estas tan interesado en domar a esta fiera, es toda tuya. En realidad tenía pensado hacerlo yo mismo; pero…-** hizo una pausa, mientras observaba a la muchacha, que a ella le pareció eterna **–… en agradecimiento a todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa este día, y en vista a los recientes acontecimientos, te la regalo-** sentenció de forma triunfante.

Ante tal declaración Isabella no pudo contenerse más y por fin exploto…

**- ¡Pe Pe Perdón! ¿Acaso escuche mal?, ¿Quién demonios te has creído para tratarme como un objeto, ¡Regalarme, a mí!, empecemos con que nunca he sido tuya, ¿con que derecho me andas regalando como si fuera tu mascota? Y además...-**

**-¡Cállate!-** esa voz de trueno interrumpió a Bella de forma brusca. Ella se sobresalto por el impacto y, su piel se erizo al ver la mirada de hielo que Edward le ofrecía.

**-JAJAJAJA-** Las carcajadas de James inundaron el lugar **– Parece que no va a ser tarea fácil-** decía entre risas **– pero te vas a divertir como un loco intentando dominarla, eso es seguro-** ya más tranquilo logró agregar **– ¡Ay muñeca! No sé como lo conseguiste, este hombre nunca ha mostrado interés por nadie, pero al parecer está decidido a evitar que sigas metiendo la pata, jajaja, así que debo felicitarla señorita… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** preguntó.

Isabella lo miró con ojos asesinos **– Eso no me corresponde decirlo a mí, ¿no cree?, porque hasta donde yo sé, a las mascotas las nombran sus amos, así que denme el nombre que quieran, fifi, firulais, spaik, el que gusten, después de todo, ya que me degradaron, y pasé de ser una persona a ser mascota, mi nombre no va a funcionar, ¿no les parece?-**

**-¡Podrías dejarte de estupideces de una vez por todas!-** Edward le arrebató el bolso y saco la identificación de ella y se la dio a su jefe, que observaba la situación divertido.

**- A ver, hum, así que te llamas Isabella Swan y tienes… mmm… ¿26 años?-** dijo sorprendido- **vaya que te comes la edad, hubiera jurado que a lo mucho tendrías 18 -**

Ella seguía en silencio, aunque su mirada endurecida no cambiaba, decidió que sería mejor no desencadenar la ira de ninguno de esos hombres; al menos no por el momento.

De pronto se escuchó un gran escándalo afuera **- ya llegó el helicóptero-** dijo el rubio **- Será mejor que te adelantes Edward, así descansas… o no-** esto lo dijo mirando a la joven **- yo aún tengo algo que arreglar aquí-**

**-De acuerdo-** dijo Edward, mientras le devolvía el bolso a Isabella y la guiaba hacia el Helicóptero.

**-¡Que te diviertas querido Edward!-** esta frase, seguida de un coro de carcajadas burlonas, fue lo último que Bella escucho antes de de salir de la bodega. Ahora estaba sentada en el helicóptero, con los ojos vendados y sin ninguna esperanza; pensó en saltar de ahí, pero no pudo hacerlo, ¡malditos escrúpulos!; pero la verdad es que la idea de morir, a causa de una caída de semejantes proporciones, no era para nada buena, y la alternativa tampoco lo era.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir que el aparato empezaba a descender; demonios, ahora si había llegado la hora de la verdad. Sintió como le retiraban la venda de los ojos; le costó enfocar la mirada y se mareo un poco al ver hacia abajo. **– Ya hemos llegado, ¡Bienvenida a la hacienda Witherdale, señorita Swan!, conozca el lugar en el que pasara un buen tiempo -** esta declaración la hizo palidecer, él noto su reacción de inmediato y una sonrisa torcida se le dibujo en el rostro; pocas veces, desde que la conociera, ella había mostrado debilidad, aún frente a James se mostró obstinada, pero se sentía poderoso cuando lograba alterar, aunque fuera por un momento, sus defensas.

El helicóptero al fin aterrizó, Edward bajo primero y la ayudo a bajar, o más bien la obligó a bajar. La tomó firmemente de un brazo y empezó a guiarla por el lugar. Sublime, majestuoso, esa era la descripción perfecta para semejante sitio, pero la castaña no ponía mucha atención a su alrededor, estaba demasiado concentrada pensado como salir de ahí.

Las miradas de los trabajadores y habitantes de la finca se posaban sobre ella de forma curiosa, mientras era escoltada a través de las inmediaciones. Pronto ingresaron a una magnifica casona, la principal seguramente. Edward sintió como Isabella se tensaba conforme se acercaban a las habitaciones, en más de una ocasión intento zafarse de su agarre, pero era difícil, por no decir imposible, que lo consiguiera.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, el corazón de la chica latía tan fuerte y rápido que creyó que se le saldría del pecho; caminaron por un largo pasillo rodeado de puertas, casi al final, se detuvieron frente a una de ellas, él abrió por fin la puerta que llevaba a su prisión.

El la empujo dentro, en vista de su renuencia a entrar. Bella quedó impactada, el cuarto era impresionante, tenía grandes ventanales que daban a una hermosa terraza, estaba alfombrado; una meza con sus respectivas sillas, estantes llenos de libros, unos cómodos sillones y una enorme cama cubierta con sabanas negras de seda a juego con las cortinas, eran algunas de las cosas que se encontraban dentro de la enorme habitación, que mas bien parecía un apartamento con todas las comodidades.

**-Este es el cuarto que compartiremos durante tu estadía aquí-** las palabras del muchacho la sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Compartirían? **- ¿Qué, qué?-** dijo aún conmocionada por la declaración **- ¿Cómo que compartir? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-** él la miro mientras se aproximaba a ella de forma amenazadora, con una risita maliciosa en el rostro **– ¿No creerías que te tendríamos atada en un sótano frío y rodeada de ratas como en las telenovelas o sí?, ¿o a lo mejor, pensaste que te daríamos tu propia recamara?, ¡no seas tonta! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres mía, mi regalo de compensación por el viacrucis sufrido, en parte por tu culpa?, y para tu información, mis pertenencias permanecen con migo, en mi cuarto-** Ella sintió como el estomago se le hacia un nudo y se le secaba la boca; por cada paso que el daba hacia ella, ella daba dos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda choco con la puerta por donde habían ingresado.

Él se acercaba cada vez más, la miraba divertido, parecía disfrutar su intento de huir, era como una pantera acechando a su presa. Isabella sintió la perilla de la puerta y empezó a moverla de forma desesperada intentando abrirla, se volteó para poner más fuerza a su intento, en algún momento la puerta tendría que ceder, movía la perilla enérgicamente pero nada; sintió como un par de fuertes brazos se colocaban uno a cada lado de ella y se apoyaban en la puerta, al tiempo que una suave y ronca voz le susurraba al oído **– No te desgastes lindura, tome la precaución de cerrarla con llave -**

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, todos sus músculos se tensaron, se volteo de inmediato quedando de frente a él, atrapada en la misma jaula de músculos que la había aprisionado en el auto; sintió que las piernas le fallaban y que el olor de aquel hombre la inundaba, contuvo el aire por un segundo; sacando fuerzas quien sabe de dónde, logró empujarlo gritándole **– ¡No me toques, no te me acerques, me repugnas, eres un ser despreciable, un maldito pervertido, degenerado, ladrón de cuarta, secuestrador de mierda!-**

Por un momento Edward perdió el equilibrio, no pensó que esa flacucha fuera tan fuerte, ni que reaccionaría de esa manera; la escucho insultarlo de todas las formas posibles y sus rostro se endureció, sus ojos se ensombrecieron; como podía esa mal agradecida decir todo eso de él, si no fuera por su ayuda, ahora sería el juguetito nuevo de James. Había evitado por todos los medios que su destino fuera peor que el que ahora le correspondía, hasta intento persuadir a su jefe de la idea de conocerla, el quiso liberarla pero no se lo permitieron; estaba consciente que ella se encontraba en esta situación por su culpa, pero ella tampoco había ayudado a solucionarla; es más, solita se puso la soga al cuello por ser tan altanera.

Estaba tan lleno de ira que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, la asió bruscamente de los brazos y la arrastro hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Bella se retorcía entre sus brazos intentando soltarse **– ¡Suéltame cavernícola, me lastimas!-** chillaba ella.

Edward la arrojo sin cuidado alguno sobre la cama y se tumbo sobre ella, tomó sus frágiles muñecas con una mano para colocarle los brazos sobre la cabeza, así la podría inmovilizar, ella continuaba moviéndose, ¿Qué nunca se daba por vencida? Pensó. Se inclino hacia ella y aspiro su aroma, ese olor lo tenía loco; con la otra mano empezó a acariciar las curvas de Bella, empezando por el cuello y descendiendo sin prisa para disfrutar cada parte de su recorrido, sintiéndola tensarse bajo su contacto; acerco los labios al oído de la muchacha, que ahora se revolvía con más fuerza al sentirlo, el intensifico sus caricias, apretándola de forma posesiva **– Voy a aclararte algo niñita, y espero que lo entiendas de una vez, tu estas aquí para que yo haga con tigo lo que quiera, como quiera y cuando quiera, me perteneces -**

Ante estas palabras la castaña quedo fría, dejo de moverse y de respirar por un minuto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él se levanto, dejándola tumbada en la cama **– Ahora voy a tomar una ducha, no hagas nada estúpido. Ah y para evitar tentaciones me llevo las llaves de la puerta- **dijo esto entrando en el cuarto de baño de la habitación.

Al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, Isabella dejo salir el aire y sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba pérdida, se sintió sola y desamparada, el maldito se había detenido en esa ocasión, pero que garantizaba que la próxima vez lo hiciera, se aterró solo de pensarlo. Allí mismo, en la cama, se abrazó a sus rodillas, colocándose en posición fetal y lloró en silencio para poder desahogar toda su frustración.

…

_**Espero que les haya gustado el cap… pronto subiré el tercero Porfis dejen comentarios para saber si les gusta y si no también déjenlos para saber que cambiar...**_


End file.
